The love or War
by Pinsel D34CM43
Summary: por un descontorl de flippy, lammy los puso en una mison casi imposible a los tres, ahora cada uno de ellos tendran que buscar a los ex-soldados que existieron en aquella base, pero eso no es tan facil, cada uno tendra su desafio pondran Flippy, Mouse y Sneaky lograr encontrarlos o perderan sus vidas en el inento; CxG, PxH, LxP y FxF posiblemente yaoi, aunque no esa confirmado aun.
1. Prologo

**Hola! yase yase , porq estoy publicando un nuevo fic si tengo otros por terminar la respuesta simple, ESTE FIC SE ME QUEDO GRABADO EN LA CABEZA DURANTE UN TIEMPO Y AHORA QUIERo PONERLO O SUBIRLO O COMO SE DIGA, BUENO LOS OtROS FIC de soul eaer seran subidos los capitulos cuando tenga tiempo eso es todo ahora disfrutten!**

**desclairmer: HTF no me pertenece es de mondo media,**

* * *

_I have a big gun_

_(Tengo una gran pistola)_

_I took it from my Lord_

_(La tome de mi señor)_

_Sick with justice_

_(Enfermo de justicia)_

_I just wanna feel you_

_(Solo quiero sentir…)_

_I´m your angel_

_(Soy tu ángel)_

_Only a ring away_

_(Llámame y vendré)_

_You make me violate you_

_(Me obligas a violarte)_

_No matter whom you are_

_(No importa quién eres)_

_It´s all up to you_

_(Todo depende de ti)_

_No one lives forever_

_(Nadie vivirá para siempre)_

_They make me violate them_

_(Ellos me obligan a violarlos)_

_No matter whom they are_

_(No importa quienes son) _

_Get down on your knees_

_(Pónganse de rodillas)_

_Get a good head on your shoulders_

_(Y empiecen a usar la cabeza)_

_If it´s for your guys_

_(Si es por ustedes)_

_Go to the end of the earth_

_(Vaya al final de la tierra)_

_Do what you think_

_(Hagan lo que piensan)_

_Give it with dedication_

_(Con dedicación)_

_I´ll put out your misery_

_(Acabare con su miseria)_

_**Mell-Red Fraction**_

_**The love****or war**_

_**(El amor o la guerra****)**_

**Prologo **░▒▓░░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒

**Bases enemigas, 1:00 am**

Un soldado del ejército, si eso es un soldado, uno leal a su país, uno leal a las órdenes que le dan, aunque claro con un serio problema de conducta…

— ¡Muéranse todos jajajaja!-un enloquecido Flippy, destrozaba cuerpos por doquier en aquel cuartel enemigo, sus dos mejores amigos lo miraban asustados y sudando frio al ver que se les acercaba— ¡es su turno de morir!

Sneaky y Mouse observaron la escena más sangrienta de todas, los cuerpo de no solo de los enemigos, sino de sus camaradas, estaban completamente destrozados, el olor a putrefacción de la sangre era lo único que hacia enloquecer a Flippy sacando a Fliqpy, su lado más sádico y violento, a flote

— ¡Flippy! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!—grito desesperado y asustado Mouse

— ¡Tu lo has dicho, yo no soy Flippy, soy Fliqpy!—clavó su cuchillo en el ojo de Mouse, pero en ese instante Sneaky le disparo, haciendo que Flippy o Fliqpy cayera desmallado

— ¡Mouse estas bien!—grito su compañero

—Tranquilo, eh sufrido peores que esta—comento colocando su mano en su ojo izquierdo y tratando de detener la hemorragia— ¿Sneaky, tiene algunas vendas?—pregunto algo adolorido

—Sí, las traje por si sucede algo como esto—respondió, sacando algunas vendas y ayudando a Mouse colocárselas

—gracias viejo—dijo Mouse, para luego mirar con preocupación el cuerpo desmallado de Flippy—parece que tendremos que llevarlo al cuartel...otra vez—dijo dando un largo suspiro

—Bueno, que esperamos, vamos—dijo Sneaky dándose vuelta sobre los talones y cogiendo a Flippy y colocarlo en su espalda como un saco de papas—vámonos— dijo pronunciando cara letra lentamente y retirándose del lugar junto con Mouse

* * *

**Base militar, E.E. U.U., 8:54 a.m.**

— ¡Díganme cómo carajos sucedió esto!—grito enfurecida la comandante, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano— ¡respondan!—

—co-comándate, l-lo que su-sucede es que Flippy pe-perdió e-el control d-de s-si mis-mismo—dijo nervioso Mouse

— ¡Otra vez!—grito de forma colérica, la comandante Lammy, una chica de cabello morado con algunos mechones blancos y ojos morados, de temperamento fuerte, se podría decir que es esquizofrénica— ¡por su culpa hemos perdido a un escuadrón completo!—

—comándate Lammy, por favor cálmese—rogo un chico peli verde, el cual aunque estaba enojado, no perdía paciencia

— ¡Cómo quieres que me calme Pickles!—grito mirándolo desafiante— ¡no vez que hemos perdido a un escuadrón entero! ¡Lo mismo sucedió hace meses, Pickles, justo tenía una misión para ese escuadrón y ¡puf! se mueren!—grito, sentándose de nuevo en su silla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

— ¿Misión?—pregunto algo extrañado, Sneaky

—Sí, teníamos una misión para ustedes, pero como hemos perdido soldados parece que no podremos cumplirla—dijo Pickles algo irritado

— ¿Qué clase de misión?—esta vez el que preguntaba era Mouse

—Eso soldado…—dijo Lammy acercándose lentamente hacia el—…es información clasificada—dijo junado sus frentes ocasionando un sonrojo a Mouse y una mirara de recelo de parte de Pickles—ahora váyanse—dijo la comandante alejándose y sentándose otra vez en su silla con la piernas cruzadas

—si comandante—dijeron el peli oliva y el rubio con un saludo militar y retirándose

—ag. ..Y ahora que hacemos—murmuro Lammy, frustrada

—Pues….creo que es le interesaría—hablo Pickles, sacando unos archivos y mostrándoselos a la comándate—son antiguos soldados y algunos que otros contrabandistas que ahora tienen otro tipo de afición—

Lammy miro los archivos con seriedad, leyendo cada página lentamente.

Suspiro

—Vaya… —dijo la comandante con un tono de sorpresa en su voz

— ¿Y?—insistió Pickles

—Creo que deberíamos llamarlos—dijo mirándolo con aquel rostro angelical que tenia, aunque en cualquier momento podría convertirse en el mismo demonio

— ¿llamarlos? Esa segura que ellos querrán venir comandante Lammy—dijo dubitativo Pickles

—no—suspiro y se levanto de su asiento mientras guardaba los archivos—pero estoy segura de que esos tres soldados los convencerán—dijo

— ¿en serio cree es comandante Lammy?—dijo algo sorprendido Pickles

—si veremos cómo lo logran sino…—la comándate dejando la frase en el aire

—…estaremos muerto—completo Pickles

—exacto Pickles—afirmó—ahora diles eso a esos tres soldados de pacotilla la información, después cuándo estén todos aquí les diré su misión—

—si comandante Lammy—dijo a punto de retirarse

—Y Pickles —dijo reteniéndole—solo llámame Lammy—dijo con una sonrisa sincera ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en Pickles

—si coman…digo Lammy—y se retiró

—apenas esto es el comienzo de una batalla Pickles, sola es la primera fase…—


	2. Una predicción, el primer soldado

**Hola mundo! aqui el primer capitulo! me esforse mucho (y miren que me estoy haciendo un tiempo para subirlo ya q engo tarea que todas juntas llegan a pluton) ai q espero q les guse Sin nada mas que decir lean!**

**Desclairmer:HTF no me pertenece es de mondo media **

* * *

_It's an Omen  
__(Es UN presagio)  
__now!_

_(¡Ahora!)_

_*  
__It's an Omen  
__(Es un presagio)  
Now!_

_(¡Ahora!)  
__The writing's on the wall_

_(La escritura en la pared)  
It won't go away_

_(No va a desaparecer)_

_*  
It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)_

Now!

_(¡Ahora!)  
__The writing's on the wall_

_(La escritura en la pared)  
It won't go away_

_(No va a desaparecer)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)__  
You just run on automation_

_(Usted acaba de terminar el de automatización)_

Now!

_Now!_

_(¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!)  
__*  
Now!_

_(¡Ahora!)  
__The writing's on the wall_

_(La escritura en la pared)  
__It won't go away_

_(No va a desaparecer)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)__  
You just run on automation_

_(Usted acaba de terminar el de automatización)_

_The writing's on the wall_

_(La escritura en la pared)  
It won't go away_

_(No va a desaparecer)_

_*  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)  
__It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)_

_*  
Now!_

_(¡Ahora!)_

_*  
It's an Omen_

_(Es un presagio)  
_

_*  
Now! Now! Now!_

_(¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!)_

**_The Prodigy- Omen _**

**_The love or war_**

_**(El amor o la guerra**)_

**Una predicción, el primer soldado y el "alfa░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓░▒▓**

**Base militar, E.E. U.U., 9:34 a.m.**

— ¿Flippy? — Sneaky y Mouse entraron a la enfermería, y vieron a su compañero el cual estaba despierto

—Lamento haberte disparado—dijo Sneaky algo arrepentido

—Tranquilo no importa—dijo Flippy levantándose de la camilla, miro a Mouse y noto que su ojos derecho estaba vendado—mierda ¿te hice esto?—pregunto frustrado

—No importa Flippy—dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

—no es de que preocuparse, me has hecho peo…—se cayó antes de terminar si seguía la oración entonces lo haría sentir mal—no importa

—Cómo que "no importa", ¡te eh destrozado el ojo!

—pero estoy bien no es de que preocupase

—Lo siento—se disculpo Flippy—lo siento mucho, Mouse

Mouse no dijo nada, solo lo miro entristecido, sabía que no podía controlar a Fliqpy y eso era un problema para los tres, y sobre todo para la comandante Lammy y Pickles; en cambio Sneaky, miraba a los dos con preocupación, Flippy no podía controlar a su alter-ego por unas razones que nadie sabía, solo ellos tres

— ¡hey! ¡Soldados!— la voz de Pickles los saco a los tres de aquel silencio sepulcral

— ¿ah? Ge-general Pickles—Flippy parpadeo un poco al verlo, para él, era como un padre, y ojala así hubiera sido

—Sneaky, Mouse recuerdan lo que hablamos—ellos asintieron—pues les diremos de que se rata la misión a ustedes tres, más vale que la cumplan—

—"_Ya era hora"_—pensó Sneaky

* * *

**Base militar, celdas, ¿? , 11:23 a.m.**

Un hombre de tez pálida y ojos negros caminaba firme en ese pasillo, los guardias los miraban con algo de temor en sus ojos cuando sentían que eran observados por él. De pronto se par frente a una de las celdas y el guardia abrió la puerta con una de las llaves, dejando pasar a aquel extraño hombre de ojos carbón.

Adentro se encontraba una persona con apariencia de niño o más bien de niña, atada de manos y pies, de cabello rojizo y ojos vino, su boca estaba cubierta por un trapo blanco que no le permitía hablar, al ver a ese hombre se estremeció y retrocedió arrastrándose mientras miraba con miedo y odio a él.

—Qué pasa pequeñaja, no me digas que me temes—se acerco más y la cogió de mentón, obligándola a verlo—para tener apariencia de una niña eres un completa mujer verdad, Fla-ky—la nombrada frunció el ceño—no me mires así linda, me has traído muchos problemas ¿y ahora me miras así?—le quito el trapo de la boca y observo sus labios rojizos

—…—la pelirroja lo miro con algo de miedo mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

—no llores nena ¡eh dicho que dejes de llorar!—levantó la voz y le dio una cachetada—quédate callada mugrienta niñata, porque te ira peor—y salió de la celda dejando a una Flaky muy asustada y llena de odio

—Nutty, Mime… ¿donde están chicos?

* * *

**¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?:¿?**

**— ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan los calmantes! ¡Ahora!—**

**— ¡Aquí están!—**

**—gracias Cub, muy bien Splendid, tranquilo no te hare nada—**

**El salto de por la ventana al ver los medicamentos**

* * *

**— ¡¿Cómo que se escapo? ¡Vez lo que pasa por hacerle eso a mi hermano! ¡Mira lo que han hecho!—**

**—Splendont, solo fue un error, lo encontraremos—**

**— ¿encontrarlo? Para que Jacob, ¿para ponerlo en más pruebas que tal vez lo dañen y posiblemente muera en alguna?, no, yo lo buscare no les daré el placer de querer experimentar más con mi hermano**

**—lo siento Splendont, pero eso no es parte del trato**

**—no me importa,… ¿quién es él?**

**—Es el otro "sujeto de pruebas" se llama Cub**

**—H-hola**

**— ¿que planean hacerle? ¿Lo mismo que a mi hermano?**

**—Sí—afirmo con seguridad**

**— ¿enserio? El también ¡es solo un niño!**

**—no le haremos daño**

**—si claro, lo mismo dijeron de mi hermano**

**— está vez va enserio**

**—Sabes algo, ¡me voy! mas te vale no hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a ese chico Jacob…**

**—Que impaciente**

* * *

**— _¿papá? ¿A-adonde te vas a ir?_**

**—_Al trabajo —respondió simplemente, mientras cogía una maleta_**

**— _¿cuando volverás?_**

**—_no lo sé Cub_**

**— _¿Puedo ir contigo?—dijo el pequeño de cuatro años cogiéndole del pantalón a su adre_**

**—_no, lo siento hijo pero es importante, además tú debes quedare aquí_**

**—_pero este lugar es muy feo n me gusta estar solito—respondió con voz triste y con los ojos dilatados_**

**—_No tengas miedo Cub, volveré…pronto—le acaricio su melena castaña del pequeño infante mientras le limpiaba algunas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos cafés para luego retirase cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Cub adentro_**

**—_por favor, no me dejes como lo hizo mamá…_**

* * *

**Cuarto 69, Habitaciones Subterráneas, 3 pisos bajo tierra, 1:25 a.m. **

Cub se despertó de golpe mientras sus ojos desorbitados miraban la habitación en donde estaba, su respiración agitada era lo único que escuchaba y sus manos cogían fuertemente su pecho sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salir. Cuando al fin pudo regularizar su respiración empezó a temblar y a abrasarse así mismo, había tenido otra de sus muy raras visiones, y como siempre una de las más largas era las del futuro.

—porque será que tengo estas visiones ¡¿Es que jamás me dejara dormir tranquilo?—Dijo algo molesto, mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro—_"además esa visión del pasado no me agrada para nada"—_pensó el chico recordando el ultimo día junto a su padre— estúpidas visiones—gruño

Miro el reloj al lado de su cama y vio que eran ya la 1:28 a.m. Se volvió a echar en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Sala de laboratorio 07, Sala de pruebas, 5º piso, 12:05 p.m.**

Cub observo lo que hacía Jacob, hasta que "algo" se salió de control

— ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan los calmantes! ¡Ahora!—Jacob gritaba desesperado al ver como el "sujeto de pruebas" perdía el control de sí mismo y destrozaba todo

— ¡Aquí están!—Cub, sabía lo que tenía que pasar se le acerco corriendo con unas patillas eh inyecciones al anciano

—gracias Cub—cogió los medicamento y se acerco al joven—muy bien Splendid, tranquilo no te hare nada—Splendid vio al viejo y luego las inyecciones que contenían un liquido verde

Salto por una de las ventanas y callo ileso al piso y corrió sin rumbo alguno fuera de aquel laboratorio

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo que se escapo?—un chico pelirrojo grito enfurecido al viejo— ¡vez lo que pasa por hacerle eso a mi hermano! ¡Mira lo que han hecho!—

—Splendont, solo fue un error, lo encontraremos—dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

— ¿encontrarlo? Para que Jacob, ¿para ponerlo en más pruebas que tal vez lo dañen y posiblemente muera en alguna?—dijo en un gruñido—no, yo lo buscare no les daré el placer de querer experimentar más con mi hermano

—lo siento Splendont, pero eso no es parte del trato

—no me importa—la mirada rojiza de Splendont se poso en Cub que estaba detrás de Jacob— ¿quién es él?—pregunto

—Es el otro "sujeto de pruebas"—aclaro—se llama Cub

—H-hola—saludo tímidamente

— ¿que planean hacerle? ¿Lo mismo que a mi hermano?

—Sí—afirmo con seguridad

— ¿enserio? El también—dijo irritado— ¡es solo un niño!—dijo señalándolo

—no le haremos daño

—si claro, lo mismo dijeron de mi hermano

— está vez va enserio

—Sabes algo, ¡me voy!—dio por finalizada la conversación "agradable", pero…—mas te vale no hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a ese chico Jacob…. — y se retiro

—Que impaciente—dijo Jacob con algo de irritación en su voz desgastada

— ¿Doc-doctor?—la voz de Cub hizo que él lo mirada con

—si, Cub

— ¿Cuándo podre ver a mi padre?—aquella pregunta hizo que su sonrisa se borrara y se tornase seria

—no lo se

* * *

**Carretera, ¿? , E.E.U.U 02:36 p.m.**

Sentía su cuerpo destrozado, estaba semiconsciente y apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba en una carretera totalmente desierta, alzo la vista al cielo y la luz intensa del sol le irritaron sus ojos, luego sintió como si algo lo golpeara y cayó al piso mientras todo se le volvió negro.

— ¡idiota! ¡Ya lo matamos!—grito un joven que salió de un auto modado

—No está muerto…no exageres Lifty—le dijo otro similar al anterior, solo que este tenía puesto un sombrero

—lo acabamos de atropellar… ¡es obvio que está muerto!

—entonces dime porqué aun respira

— ¿eh?

Miraron el cuerpo en el piso, Shifty tenía razón, aun respiraba. Se acercaron y notaron algo peculiar, ¡su cabello era azul!, jamás habían visto ese color de cabello aunque el de ellos es aun más extraño. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?—pregunto Shifty

—Claro que si—dijo su hermano siguiéndole el juego

— ¡Mayordomo!—gritaron al unisonó

—O mucama—dijo algo pensativo Lifty

— ¿Mucama?—interrogo sin entender su hermano

—es que en nuestra "casa" no tenemos ropa de mayordomo, solo tenemos la de mucama

— ¡bah! Eso no importa, con tal de que nos sirva—hablo con autosuficiencia

—sí, bueno que esperamos metámoslo en el auto—dijo Lifty, cogiendo los pies del chico arrastrándolo junto con su hermano al auto.

—Sigo creyendo que lo mataste—dijo Lifty sentándose en la parte del copiloto y dejando al chico atrás de ellos

— ¡que no lo hice!

* * *

**Suburbios, ¿? , E.E.U.U. 3:45 p.m.**

Ambos llegaron a "casa" muy exhaustos por cargar el cuerpo del chico hasta la sala y dejarlo en el sofá

— ¡Que pesado!—dijo Lifty tirándose en el piso

—ni que lo digas es más pesado que esa señora que tuvimos que quemar en el momento en que tú la aplastases con el tractor

— ¡Que fue un accidente!—reclamo Lifty

—qué curioso, lo mismo dije yo y no me creíste—dijo con una tono de sarcasmo su hermano

—Ya que importa—dijo fastidiado Lifty, para luego mirar en dirección de la persona que estaba en el sillón— hey Shifty, está despertando

— ¡Sabía que no lo mate!—festejo Shifty parándose y acercándose al sillón

El joven empezó a despertar, lo veía casi todo borrosa hasta que las imágenes se le aclararon, en frente de él dos peli verdes se encontraban migándolo de forma curiosa, eso lo sobresalto y se cayó del sofá, ambos peli verdes empezaron a reírse mientras que el otro los miraba molesto

—ya cállense ahora… ¡¿quiero saber dónde estoy?—pregunto en casi un grito

—Estas en nuestra "casa"—dijo Shifty haciendo comillas en la palabra "casa"

— ¿Cómo que "casa"?

—pues, realmente no es nuestra, la robamos pero que interesa eso, ¿cómo te llamas persona que atropello mi hermano?—dijo burlón Lifty

— ¡Por una bendita vez no lo atropelle!—grito Shifty

— ¿_Me atropellaron_?—pensó —me llamo Splendid

— ¿Splendid? Que nombre más raro buen mi nombre es Shifty y el es Lifty

—Muy bien Splendid—dijo Lifty mientras rebuscaba en un valija—pone esto—le entrego un raje de sirvienta y esto hizo que Splendid lo mirara raro

— ¿Por qué? Como piensas que me ponga un vestido ¿me ves cara de marica o qué?—dijo ofendido

—porque serás nuestra sirviente y si, si te veo cara de marica—respondió el menor

—Serás un hijo de… —estuvo a puno de lanzarse hacia él sino fuera que Lifty le roció en la cara pimienta— ¡ah! ¡Qué mierda! ¡Pica!—grito mientras se tapaba la cara y se tiraba al piso quejándose

—bien hecho Lifty ahora tenemos un sirviente siego—se quejo Shifty

—que querías que haga

—enserio, a veces pareces mas idiota de lo que eres

—quieres que e eche a ti también la pimienta—amenazó el menor mientras se le acercaba con la pimienta

— ¿eh? ¡No! Así estoy mejor jejejeje—dijo nervioso

* * *

**Paris, Francia, 3:45 P.M.**

Tres chicos caminaban por la calles de Londres, el del medio, Mouse; tenía unos papeles mientras que Sneaky y Flippy caminaban aburridos observando las fachadas del los edificios

—Y…Ya estamos cerca—insistió Sneaky

—Casi…—respondió en un susurro Mouse mientras leía la información de la personan que buscaban, el no lo había leído, solo Flippy lo había hecho, pero el no, pero al leerlo, casi le da un infarto

_**Nombre**:__ Cuddles Ka-boom_

**_Edad_**_: 32 años_

**_Tipo de sangre_**_: desconocida_

**_Historial_**_: Integrante del Escuadrón Black Death ocupando el cargo como "Alfa"…._

Mouse se había quedado petrificado, había leído bien, ¿acaso su primo Cuddles pertenecía al escuadrón Black Death? Sus manos empezaron a temblar, ganándose la preocupación de los dos peli verdes

— ¿Mouse? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Flippy preocupado

—ah…cucudl…dedede puput kyfkyfkyf ¡buaaaaaaa!—grito Mouse totalmente enloquecido, tartamudeando cosas inentendibles

— ¡Hey Mouse despierta!—le grito Flippy mientras le daba un cacheada— respira, uno, dos, uno, dos, ¿mejor?

—eh...si…—dijo más calmado

— ¿Por qué gritas?—pregunto algo irritado

—mi-mira—mouse señal los papeles mostrándole lo que decía

—Nombre: Cuddles Ka-Bo. ..—Los ojos de Flippy se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego miro a Mouse— ¡por qué rayos tiene tu apellido!

— ¡porque es mi primo, Cuddles!

— ¡Que!—grito Sneaky

—lo que oíste

—entonces….sabrás donde vive

—Sí, yo conozco el lugar, ¡síganme!—dijo algo emocionado mientras que volvían a caminar

* * *

**Suburbios, Paris, Francia, 5:25 P.M.**

El chico había terminado de preparar su tan deliciosos panecillos de canela, los saco del horno y estuvo a punto de comerlos, sino fuera que el timbré de su casa lo espanto hasta el punto de tirar el bocadillo al piso

—mierda…—mascullo enojado, se paró de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que se diera cuenta un chico con la misma apariencia de él se le lanzo encima

— ¡Cuddles!—grito Mouse emocionado y dejando algo sorprendido a Cuddles

— ¿Mouse?—dijo incrédulo

— ¡el mismo!

Cuddles se dejo llevar y empezó a darle giros a Mouse que sonreía de forma infantil. Sneky y Flippy, que estaban en la puerta de entrada, solo se limitaban a mirar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mouse?—preguntó Cuddles

—de visita….

—pero creí que…

— ¡no! Es mentira, estamos en un misión y como no se dé que se trata y tu estas involucrado en esto…—Cuddles no le dejo terminar de hablar, lo de "involucrado en eso" no le gusto para nada

— ¿En qué cosa?—pregunto con brusquedad

—yo que sé, pregúntale a Flippy a mi no me dijeron mucho—respondió algo molesto por la conducta de su primo

El aludido observo a Cuddles unos instantes y entonces un vago recuerdo le cruzo por la mente

**_Hace 24 años:_**

—"_¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!—le grito un niño rubio y de ojos marrones claros, mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos— ¡la mastates! ¡Mastates a Giggles!"_

—"_¡no! ¡Yo no fui! ¡No la mate!—le respondió Flippy temblando y cayendo con brusquedad al piso —yo…yo no fui...fue…fue "él" "_

"_Cuddles abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Giggles mientras repetía las misma frase: "la matases" _

— "_¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Flippy?—sollozo Cuddles_

—"_yo…yo no quise… yo..."_

—"_eres un __monstro__, un __acecino,__ Flippy—gruño, soltando cada palabra como un insulto"_

— "_¡No lo soy! ¡Cállate!—grito con las lagrimas manchando su rostro ensangrentado— ¡qué yo no fui! ¡Fue "él"!"_

—"_¡Y yo debería creerte! ¡Mastates a Giggles! ¡Yo te vi!—grito aun mas fuerte— ¡además tu y él son la misma persona! ¡Flippy! ¡Fliqpy, está dentro de ti!"_

—"_no, no somos iguales, el quiere matar, yo no —dijo en un susurro"_

—"_¡que sucede! ¡Por que gri…— la medre de Giggles entro a aquella habitación y miro a los dos niño y luego el cuerpo de su hija— ¡Giggles!—la madre corrió hacia ella y la abrazo— ¿qu-que te paso?"_

—"_Él mato a Giggles—respondió con brusquedad Cuddles—Flippy la mato"_

— "_¿Qué?—los ojos de la madre de Giggles se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa— ¿Qué Flippy hizo qué?—su mirada café se dirigió a Flippy— ¡que le hiciste!"_

—"_Yo…yo no le hice nada, yo no le hice nada—respondió mientras apretaba sus puños— no le hice nada, ¡ya déjenme!—en un pequeño instante sus ojos resplandecieron de un tono ámbar"_

— "_¡Acecino!—le grito Cuddles"_

— "_¡ya cállense! ¡__No soy un acecino! O….tal vez si—__su voz cambio un poco mientras una sonora carcajada de locura emitía— __tal vez si sea un acecino, porque mate a Giggles ¿verdad?"_

— "_¿Qué estás diciendo?—pregunto sin entender la madre"_

—"_¡Jejeje jajajaja!—__rio con locura mientras sus ojos se volvían ámbares y una sonrisa se formaba en su cara— soy un acecino ¿verdad? Tal vez…yo…te podría matar—se acerco lentamente a la señora con un pequeño cuchillo que era el mismo que había utilizado para matar a Giggles"_

— ¿Flippy? ¿Eres tú?— pregunto asombrado Cuddles

—el mismo…

* * *

**y q les parecio? parece q aqui todos o algunos personaajes estan conectados, **

**hays espero haberlos dejado con duda (jajaj! q mala soy! XP) porq yo ambien lo esoy o.O**

**¿por que Flaky esta encerrada? ¿quien era ese hombre?(eso lo sabremos mas tarde)¿por que cub tiene visiones?¿que pas con pop?¿porque escapo Splendid?¿porque rayos lifty y shifty necesitan un mayordomo? ¿de donde conoce Flippy a Cuddles?¿Giggles estara muerta? ¿porq hago tantas preguntas? ¿porq sigo haciendolas? (perla:porq eres ona? yo:callate!)**

**bueno esto se sabra en el rximo capi ahora a respnder reviews:**

**DobleWhammy: eh, el porq no lo subi? pues trataba de darle un trama primero porq sino me saldria toalmente aburrido ( eso creo yo) gracias por u review y espero q e haya gusado el capitulo**

**ShinigamiRiku: aqui esa la continuacion, espero q te haya gustado ;D gracias por el review!**

**bien el proxim capitulo ya esta en mi cabesa y haran la primera aparicion Nutty y Mime (ellos son parte imporate del fic!)(aunque los usare para Xspolier!X)**

**espero q les aya gusado!**

**byebye!**

**An-chan **

**fuera**

**nya~**


End file.
